I Love Both Sides Of You
by Doccubus
Summary: A Tien and Lunch or Launch get together and love story. It's about time someone wrote a decent story about these two. Lemon.


**I don't own dbz or any of it's characters.**

I don't know how I fell into the clutches of that woman. I was born to train and be the strongest fighter, and especially after Goku defeated me in battle, I just had to win. Then that woman walked into my life. It's hard to train when there's an overbearing blonde woman following you everywhere and shooting at your only friend. Poor Chiatzu. She was so annoying yet provocative; frustrating yet enticing; selfish yet loving. And that was only the blonde one. The raven-haired one is a different story altogether!

She's sweet, charming, gentle, shy, beautiful. Oh it was so hard to put up with the blonde one, and every time the raven-haired one was around, it was like a breath of fresh air. I fell for her so hard I didn't even realize it until I was dead in the other world along with Chiatzu, Piccolo, and Yamcha. Despite trying to train with King Kai, I couldn't help but think about Lunch. King Kai, in secret, allowed me to see Lunch. There she was, the blonde one, sitting at a bar, drinking uncontrollably. Tears were welling in her eyes and her world was ending. I knew it then. She loved me. She loved me like I loved her. Both sides of her did.

There she was at Capsule Corp, first in line to hug me when I was finally wished back. She was raven-haired now and she probably didn't remember the alcohol consumption her bad half did. This one instead cried for hours at a time. I longed to hold for several long months until the Namekian year was over and they were able to wish us back.

I went to mountain house with Chiaztu, and as usual Lunch was following. She had sneezed on the way over, so she was already beginning to frustrate me with her demands. She stomped inside once we arrived and Chiatzu prepared himself for stray bullets as usual. "Chiaztu," I whispered to him, "I need you to sleep in the village tonight. Is that alright?"

"You want to be alone with Lunch?" Chiaztu said with a smile.

"Psh, no," I lied.

"I may be eternally a child, but my mind doesn't stay young Tien, I know what you want," Chiaztu said. I felt a blush creeping up to my cheeks and Chiatzu chuckled as he flew away to the village. I walked into the house nervously and she was in the kitchen cussing at the stove, attempting to make something to eat.

"I'm not hungry Lunch, you don't have to make me anything," I said.

"Yeah, but that clown kid likes to eat," Lunch said angrily.

"He's sleeping in the village tonight," I said.

Lunch gave me a seductive smile and I stepped back gulping. Then she was advancing toward me, swaying her hips side to side and licking her lips. "Oh Kami," I muttered as she unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off. Wow, what a body. Those washboard abs clenching in anticipation and excitement. She was so slender a small hug would be a bear hug for her. Her breasts were so perfectly shaped, not too big and not too small. Lunch smirked at my reaction and unsnapped her bra with ease. I was aware that I was starting to drool and Lunch was loving every minute of it. She was in front of me, her bare breasts inviting my mouth.

"Fuck Lunch," I said softly, "you are so gorgeous."

Lunch smiled knowingly and grabbed my hand. She placed it on her breast and urged me to move. I didn't even hesitate. I used my index finger and thumb to rub her nipple and a sultry low moan escaped her lips.

"Yes Tien, I was waiting for this, for so long," she moaned.

Then before I could even think my lips crashed against hers passionately. She immediately slipped her tongue into my mouth and they started dancing. I was vaguely aware that she wrapped her arms around my neck and was pressing herself closer to me. I let out a moan of my own when I felt her breasts pressed against my chest. Her hands were caressing my muscles: my arms, my chest, my abs. Then she was at the waistline of my pants. Our feverish kissing not once stopping. She pulled down my green sweats along with the boxers, and I broke the kiss to kick off the articles of clothing.

Then my hands were at her shorts, unbuttoning them. I slid them down gently and lowered myself so I can see what was being revealed. I was kneeling in front of her looking at her beautiful thin legs, and her glistening womanhood dripping and waiting for me behind those panties. I planted a wet kiss on her thigh and her breathing started to quicken. I pulled down her panties and licked my lips as I saw her completely. "Holy fuck," I murmured.

I stuck out my tongue and swiped her slit in one quick motion. She let out a moan and clutched my bald head. Kami she tasted good. I latched on to her clit almost instantly and she let out loud moans of pleasure as she pressed my head further into her. I grabbed her leg and put it over my shoulder so I could have a better angle, and this seem to make her moan louder. I could feel her knees starting to tremble and I had to sustain her so she wouldn't fall. "Oh, OH YES! Tien! Don't stop, oh!" she moaned bucking wildly into my face. I sent her in a bout screaming fits as a scraped my teeth against her clit and two strong orgasms ripped through her like bolts of lightening. I held her steady as she trembled uncontrollably and moaned my name, licking up all her outgoing fluids. Then she collapsed into my arms and struggled to catch her breath.

"Are you alright Lunch?" I whispered into her ear huskily, my own desire controlling me.

"Oh my Kami," Lunch said, "I am more than alright but now, my three-eyed fuck machine, it's my turn." She pushed me onto my back and straddled me. Her wetness was directly on my hard rock erection and it was driving me mad. She smirked and grinded against me making me moan and automatically thrust upward. "Oh you're so big, I wonder how you'll fit."

I felt her lowering herself down my body, making a trail of kisses from my lips, down my neck, chest and stomach. I jerked abruptly when I felt her tongue licking the head of my cock. Lunch smirked almost evilly and took my cock inside of her mouth. "Oh Kami," I grunted as her warm mouth enveloped my manhood. She continued her assault wildly fondling my balls until my body started tensing up. She stopped abruptly a teasing smile on her lips and let out a groan of frustration.

"Tsk Tsk Tien," she said with a smirk on her face, "You can cum in my mouth some other time, but for our first time, I wasn't you to come inside of me."

She didn't even let me react, instead she positioned her wet womanhood on my throbbing erection. Then I saw a flicker of nervousness cross her beautiful face. Sweat started building up on her forehead and she was hesitating. "Are you okay Lunch? You have done this before haven't you?" I asked tentatively, not wanted to be shot if I pissed her off.

She gulped audibly and said, "believe it or not, I shoot at most of the men I meet, so no I've never done this before."

"You don't have to if you're not ready," I offered.

"You calling me a chicken Tien?" Lunch said, "I know it's painful, but I also know it's good afterwards. I'm not scared of anything." With those words she grabbed my cock and guided it into her wet womanhood. It met some resistance and I saw a bit more hesitation, but then she looked me square in face her determination set and she slammed herself down onto me. It was like ripping off a band aid for her. She clenched her eyes shut in pain and I grunted as I felt her tight walls squeezing the life out of me. I glanced down and saw the blood trickling down my legs and I looked up at her worriedly.

I moved slightly trying to comfort her and she gasped and placed her hand on my chest. "Don't move Tien, hold on please," she cried through gritted teeth. I'd never seen her so vulnerable. She was more vulnerable than the time that earthquake hit and I was holding her against my chest as that huge ball of water came crashing down on us. My cock twitched at the memory of her hands against my chest, trembling in fear. I snapped back to reality when she let out a moan of pleasure. I took it as a cue to thrust up into her gently. She bit her lip and her body trembled as if I sent a shockwave of pleasure coursing through her body.

Then we were speeding up. She was riding me intensely, desperately clawing my chest to reach her peak. I met her thrust for thrust our skin making a slapping sound every time it hit. There were moans and grunts bouncing off the walls of the living room, and it wasn't long until there were shrieks.

"Yes! Tien, don't stop!" Lunch cried her body trembling as if it were about to explode. Then Lunch bent down to kiss me to allow me to thrust into her as I pleased. I kissed her passionately and squished her breasts against my chest. Then using my maximum Ki I started thrusting into her like a madman. Lunch gasped unable to voice her pleasure any longer and suddenly a loud scream erupted from her throat as an orgasm ripped through her leaving her a shuddering mess. She clamped around me so tight I thought the veins in my head were gonna pop out! I moaned aloud and started jerking erratically as spurts and spurts of cum flowed into her.

She bit her lip at the feeling and we clutched each other as if hanging on to dear life. Then my body went limp. I had disposed my entire energy into her and she was too tired to even move. We fell asleep in each other's arms. Her head resting on my chest and me still inside of her.

It was a bright ray of light and sneeze that woke me up from my slumber. "Bless you," I mumbled opening my eyes slowly. Then my eyes shot open when I remembered with who I was with, and what happened to her when she sneezed. I looked at her tentatively, her hair had turned raven again and she froze upon opening her eyes. All she saw was my bare chest and confusion crossed her features. She sat up slowly and looked into my face, then noticed her nakedness and the fact that my cock was still inside of her.

"Oh Kami, what did I do?" she said in her soft voice, much anxiety could be heard in it.

"Lunch, I…" I trailed off unable to find the right explanation. I fucked the other side of her, and took her virginity. This was the original Lunch, the raven-haired sweet beauty, it was her decision to lose her virginity, not the blonde-haired vixen. Now I felt nothing but guilt, I felt as if I robbed her of her purity, as if I raped her.

Lunch didn't say a word, nor did she try to get off of me. Instead she looked down at our united privates and noticed the dried blood on her inner thighs and on my legs. "My-my virginity?" she asked softly.

I nodded quietly and gulped, expecting her to break out in tears. Though her eyes did water up she didn't cry. "Do you love her?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You had sex with her last night, not me," Lunch said, "it was my body and my virginity, but it was her personality. Did you at least love her?"

"Lunch if I had known she…you were a virgin, I wouldn't have initiated anything," I said.

"I doubt _you _initiated anything," Lunch said grimly.

"Well she was willing Lunch," I said, "and I just couldn't resist her."

"So you love her?" Lunch said, her voice breaking. What is that in her voice? Pain? Jealousy?

"Yes I do," I answered honestly.

Now Lunch cried. "You should make me sneeze again, so you can have some morning sex," she said sadly.

"Wait, what?" I said catching on, "Lunch, I love you too."

"What?" she said incuriously.

"I love you too," I repeated, "I love both sides of you."

Lunch tears of pain turned into tears of happiness. "Oh Tien, I love you too! And I know she does too. My love for you is so full, she HAS to love you too!" She leaned down and hugged me, laying her head on my chest. By doing that she inadvertently squeezed her muscles against my manhood. My cock stirred to life almost instantly and her eyes widened.

"Oh my," Lunch said sitting up.

"Lunch," I said huskily, "you see how much I love you? A simple movement like a hug got me as hard as a rock."

"I'm nervous Tien, I've never done this before," Lunch said shyly, "I don't know how to please a man."

"You don't have to do anything," I said sitting up so we were meeting eye to eyes, "just let me love you. Just feel it." Lunch bit her lip nervously and waited for me to move. I didn't want to pull out of her, she felt so warm and delicious, so I stayed in this position. I grabbed Lunch's legs and extended them on either side of me, and got up on my knees. Lunch had her first shock of arousal and wrapped her arms around my neck. I can tell it was something new for her. Unlike the other personality, this Lunch probably didn't even pleasure herself with her own hands. She was tense and her muscles were too tight for me to even move. I pressed my lips against hers softly.

Lunch was nervously rubbing my back, not really sure what else to do with her hands. I deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue inside her mouth. Lunch let out a small whimper and responded to the kiss passionately, but shy. I ran my tongue down her lips and to her throat. She threw her head back and gripped my shoulders, I could feel her getting wet. I suckled her throat at a spot, I discovered with her other personality, she liked a lot. Lunch let out a moan and clutched at my head. I lowered my head more and captured her rosy nipple in between my lips.

To this Lunch moaned loudly and arched her back. "Oh Tien," she said softy, "I love you so much."

"Baby," I said swirling my tongue around her nipple, making her twitch, "I love you too. I wanna make you feel so good." Then I stopped my assault on her breasts and looked into her eyes. Her breathing had quickened and lust had filled her beautiful, innocent eyes. Wrapping my arms firmly around her waist, and hers around my neck, I pushed myself upwards with my knees, penetrating her even deeper than I was. Lunch crinkled her forehead and bit her lip in pleasure. She was scared to moan! I wanted her to let it out, I needed her to let it out. So I didn't pause, I continued to push myself upward into her at a slow pace. Lunch let out small gasps and her arms tightened around my neck.

The passion was building, it was spreading like wild fire through our bodies. I didn't pick up my pace but I thrust harder into her, each time slamming my cock into her cervix. I started to break the threshold, she was moaning softly now. We hadn't stopped looking into each other's eyes, it was so intense, so passionate. This wasn't sex, like it had been with her other personality. This was making love.

"Oh Kami Tien," she whimpered. Her orgasm was fast approaching and I stared at her face intently, I NEEDED to see her expression. Her forehead wrinkled and she opened her mouth in a hitched moan. Her body started to tremble and she whimpered as her first orgasm struck her. I didn't let her recover, I laid her on her back and continued thrusting. This time I sped up my thrusts and slammed into her harder. I couldn't hold back my lust any longer.

Lunch arched her back and I embraced her in a full body hug as I thrust into her. I kissed her lips tenderly then looked into her eyes again. This time the orgasm hit both of us at the same time. Our eyes never swayed away from each other as we shuddered together. I collapsed on top of her, letting my head lay on her chest, nuzzled between her breasts.

"Lunch," I said, "I love you, both sides of you."

"I love you too Tien," she said, "we both do."


End file.
